Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Her Wacky Highness
Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Her Wacky Highness is a Pac-Man/Tiny Toons crossover film. Plot During class, many of the Tiny Toons are asleep at their desks, bored with their teacher, Elmer Fudd, who is demonstrating cartoon logic, such as walking on thin air. He walks off of his desk and does not fall to the ground, as he shows his class that they will not fall until they look down. Babs is at her desk, not paying any attention, as she doodles and dreams about being Queen Babs. Plucky is sitting at the desk behind her and pops her dream balloon with his pencil, complaining that she was blocking his view. Babs retaliates by sticking her tongue out at him. The principal informs Elmer over the loudspeaker that his car is on fire (again), so Elmer tells his class to "be vewy vewy quiet" until he gets back and leaves the classroom. Babs mocks Elmer and snidely asks, "Has he been using that line long enough, or what?" The toons crack up hysterically, as Babs continues to poke fun at Fudd (in her Joan Rivers voice). Hamton informs her that Professor Elmer Fudd wanted them to be quiet, but Babs interrupts him and jokes, "Every time opportunity knocks, the pig complains about the noise." Buster peeks out of the door and notices a gloomy Elmer walking down the hallway (carrying his detached steering wheel, which is still smoking from the fire) and tells Babs that Elmer is on his way and that she had better cool it. Babs basically doesn't care, as she continues to do her shtick. She imitates Elmer Fudd as Elvis Presley, singing similar to Elmer and dancing and dressed as Elvis (wearing a wig that resembles Elvis' hairstyle). She then produces a sweat puddle, as Dizzy (wearing a shirt that reads "Roadie") spins up to her and hands her a towel. She wipes her face and hands it back to Dizzy, as he tosses it at Plucky's face, sending him smashing into the wall. Buster tries desperately to warn her that Elmer is back, but to avail, as she finishes her imitation (on top of Elmer's desk) with singing, "Sometimes, I wonder what I'm a gonna do, but there ain't no cure for the Elmer Fudd blues." A boiling mad Elmer grabs her by her wig and orders her to go the principal's office, while giving the rest of the class a pop quiz (who are distraught about this). Babs (back in her normal outfit) goes to the principal's office, opens the door and looks inside, as he introduces himself as "The Great and Powerful Principal of Looniversity" (a giant, flaming green head similar to the wizard from The Wizard of Oz) and tells her to come in. He is angered that it is the third time this week that she has been sent to him. She gets on her knees, "crying" and "pleading" (actually giving one of her performances that The Great and Powerful Principal of Looniversity says will not work on him this time) that she was framed and is innocent. He tells her that she has to learn some self-control. He tells her that he is sending her home for the rest of the day, which delights Babs, who imitates Glinda the Good Witch with her response, "There's no place like home." He tells her that he is not amused and zaps a note in her hands, which is to be taken home to her mother. Babs comes home and greets her dozens of siblings (all younger than her) before walking over to her mother (who is always only seen from the neck down) with the note. Babs' mother, who is bottle-feeding one of Babs' infant siblings, is upset that she was sent home from school again and dreads having to talk to the principal, as she hates it when he "shoots that fire in the air." Babs tries to explain how she was making fun of Elmer and the "vewy vewy" line that he always says, but her mother interrupts her by patting on her head and telling her that she needs to learn some self-control. She also tells Babs that it would be a good idea if she goes to her room and study, and that they will discuss school later. A distraught Babs goes to her room, turns on the television and plops down on her bed, believing that no one appreciates her. A commercial is on, as a strange-looking fellow in a bow tie and checkered suit is asking the viewers if they are feeling down and if their life is less than grand. Babs lies back against her pillows and responds, "Sheesh, it's downright bland." He then ecstatically asks the viewers, "Then, why not come down to... (pausing briefly as the human was just a costume, revealing Gogo to be the one wearing it) ...Wackyland?" Gogo maniacally laughs and walks around in the air above the pathway leading to Wackyland. Babs is excited and remarks, "Yeah, I'll run away to Wackyland!" Gogo is now looking and speaking directly to Babs, as he happily responds, "Good idea. They'll appreciate you there. They will. They will. They will." Babs approaches her television set, looking directly at Gogo in front of the screen, and agrees with a "Yeah!" Gogo finishes the commercial with saying, "This announcement paid for by the Wackyland tourist board." He then reaches out from within the television set and turns the dial (which shuts it off), as he disappears and the screen goes to black. Babs thanks him out loud anyways and leaves her burrow. She gets on her pink bicycle and pedals straight to Wackyland, mumbling about self-control and how everyone will realize how talented and terrific that she is now that she is gone. She arrives at the bridge that leads to Wackyland and hops on, but as she walks across, thunderclouds appear over her and there are many laughs, howls and other odd sounds that startle her. She decides to hold her head up high and chest out, hopping quickly across the pathway until she makes it inside (standing on top of one of the rock platforms that are floating in the air). In her John Wayne impression, she boldly states, "It'll take a lot more than that to frighten me, pilgrim." A blob-like creature appears from above her and growls at her, hanging upside-down and displaying his large and vicious teeth. Babs looks to the audience, as she points to the creature and remarks, "It'll take something like that." She screams and dashes for the exit, but everything suddenly disappears, as the scenery changes (with a spiral-shaped blue and white sky all around her) and Babs falls down to the shiny, blue ground right below her. There is a pyramid with an eyeball on it and a giant lady's shoe sitting in the background, as a huge mouth appears behind her, crazily states, "Welcome to Wackyland," and laughs. Babs looks to the viewers again and says, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Babs is scared and hurdled up on the ground, as the mouth transforms back into his normal self, which is revealed to be Gogo Dodo (who was also the blob-like creature). He jokes, "I like her, she's silly," and then introduces himself to her (while hanging upside down in the air). Babs is slightly annoyed and wonders why he screamed at her, as Gogo tells her, "Seems like the wrong thing to do at the time" (peeling a banana that a large chimp emerges from, which licks Babs and goes away). Babs grumbles, "I see," as Gogo bumps into her and says, "Lucky you. I can't see a thing without my glasses." He proceeds to remove two glasses of water from his eyes and drinks one, giving Babs the other one (which she doesn't drink, but just holds onto). He wonders what brings a bunny like her to Wckyland, as she responds that no one appreciates her in Acme Acres and that she thought she would try living in Wackyland for a change. Gogo informs her that she will need someone to show her around, as he quickly changes into a tourist guide's outfit and puts Babs in tourist attire (complete with a camera and a lei). A chain link with two legs and feet is walking around, as Babs asks what it is and Gogo responds, "A missing link." A large, anthropomorphic pen rushes over to greet Gogo and offers to buy him lunch, as the wacky dodo hugs him and tells Babs that he is his "pen pal." Babs takes a picture and five small stones with hair on top of them go rolling by, as she responds, "Oh, look. The rolling stones...and me without my autograph book." A Warner Brothers logo is chasing a different WB logo with a mallet, smashing it as they run. Babs smiles and feels that she is going to like it in Wackyland. After school, Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster, Plucky and Hamton go to her home, feeling bad for her for being sent home early. Buster finds a note next to her burrow and reads it out loud. It reads, "Dear Buster, I have run away to Wackyland. It was the only mature thing to do." Hamton is unpleasantly surprised, as he pulls down a chart of Wackyland and Acme Acres, explaining that much of Wackyland is uncharted cartoon wilderness. The Pacs and Buster are determined to find her, but Hamton does not want to go. Plucky informs them that they do not need to worry (pulling out an odd-looking device from his backpack), as he explains that he had been working on his "lost rabbit detectometer device" during shop class and that it will lead them right to her. He presses a button in the middle of it and it lights up, pointing and literally taking Plucky towards her location. Plucky yells for Buster and Hamton to follow him, as they are led to the bridge leading to Wackyland. Plucky holds back the device from taking him further and states, "My brilliant invention tells me Babs is in Wackyland." Buster pulls out Babs' note and responds, "Her note told us that." Plucky counters, "Ridicule is the burden of genius," as the device pulls him quickly over the bridge with Buster and Hamton following closely behind. They are led to an enormous, scary-looking tree with an entrance at the bottom of it. The tree's limbs resemble arms with long, eerie fingers protruding from them, as the holes in the tree's bark resemble a growling and evil-looking face. Hamton demands that he is not going in there, as Plucky feels that he does not have a choice, being taken through the entrance by the device. Pac-Man Buster try to ease Hamton's nerves and tells him to wait outside, just in case Babs shows up, as he is going to go in and check things out for himself. Hamton nervously paces around, humming a Looney Tunes opening theme song, as an anthropomorphic briefcase (full of all sorts of items inside) approaches him. He suspects Hamton to be out of his environment, then asks if he is out of order (hanging an "Out of Order" sign around his neck), out of luck (handing him a giant four-leaf clover), out of circulation (forcing a newspaper in his hands), out of thin air (dropping a thin air canister on top of him) and out of season (shaking out salt on him from a giant salt shaker). He then questions Hamton on being out of bounds, but before Hamton can answer the puzzling question, he tells him that he has a 5-yard penalty and they will have to punt. A football (with legs and feet in brown shoes) forcefully kicks Hamton high into the air, as the briefcase responds, "Hhheee's out of sight." Meanwhile, Gogo is "fly fishing" (using a large fly for bait, which holds up a sign that reads, "Help Me!") in a red stream that levitates above the ground, but Babs doesn't seem to find it humorous. She notices a gigantic fork that is stuck in the ground and jokes (in Valspeak), "Gag me with a spoon. Is this like, what, the fork in the road?," as a large anthropomorphic eyeball (wearing a fedora and looking for something with a magnifying glass) passes by, to which Babs quips, "Oh my gosh. Look at that. Must be a private eye." This makes Gogo laugh and excited for Babs, telling her that she is getting the hang of Wackyland already. Plucky is letting his device lead the way (as he is oblivious to close by signs that warn of a large hole that is ahead of him), but walks over a giant hole and suddenly realizes what he has done when he looks down. He falls through it, as the camera pans out and reveals the hole to be one of the black eyes of an enormous smiley face in space, which spits the green duck out of his mouth. Babs is laughing hysterically with a few of the residents (including the rolling stones, the pen pal, the missing link and a two-headed fellow that is wearing overalls and has no arms), as an anthropomorphic bucket full of dirt is pulling money out of the dirt and throwing it around. It hands Babs some cash and she responds, "How nice. Paydirt. Thank you. I have always relied on the kindness of strangers." The residents burst out in laughter, as Babs bashfully says, "Stop! I'm not that funny." An anthropomorphic fax machine walks to her and a fax prints out of it. The fax machine reads it out loud to her, as it states, "We, the nutty natives of Wackyland, hereby invite you to a fancy-shmancy dinner at the Royal Palace." Babs (imitating Katharine Hepburn) responds, "Why, I'd be delighted to come. Really, I would." The Wackylanders celebrate, as the pen pal yells, "Three cheers for Babs." Gogo approaches him with three chairs balanced on his finger and jokes, "Three chairs for Babs." Babs looks to the viewers and says, "Pandemonium doesn't rain around here, it pours." Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man and Buster are walking down a pathway that is laying in-between rows of giant statues of feet, as he quips, "Oh. These must be the foothills." they notice a sign that reads "Old Smokey" and thinks that if they climbs up on top of Old Smokey, they might be able to spot Babs. They get to the top, which has a large gray face protruding from the ground with a cigar in his mouth, puffing out large amounts of smoke into the air. Buster greets and asks him if he has seen a female bunny, to which the smoker's face bellows out a "Nnnooooo" from the side of his mouth, blowing a huge smoke cloud at The Pacs and Buster, which engulfs them and takes them into the air. Buster coughs and remarks, "Someone alert the surgeon general," as he and the Pacs float up into the air, passing by an enormous police office sitting on a large cloud and dunking smaller clouds (which are shaped like doughnuts and floating around) into his coffee (which is in a mug that reads, "Cloud Cop") and eating them. The cop grabs the cloud that Buster is in the middle of, but Buster halts him before he is eaten and says, "Hey! Watch it, pal. I'm nobody's doughnut." Pac-Man then says "I can also eat you if you eat Buster!" He then hops out of the cloud and falls through the sky, as suddenly Plucky (still falling from being spit out of the smiley face's mouth) and Hamton (still falling from the football's powerful kick) join him in the air. Buster is relieved and says, "Fancy meeting you guys here," as Plucky responds, "Yeah, nice of you to drop in." They continue to fall (passing large film reels with stick figures on them, a giant open newspaper that is detailing the NASDAQ Stock Market on its pages and the moon in space), as they head straight for earth and land into a large cooking pot full of water. Buster begins to bathe in the pot, stating, "I generally opt for dry-cleaning, but what the heck," as a large anthropomorphic spoon approaches them. He is wearing a chef's hat and holding a pepper shaker, as he comments (with a French accent), "Better to have ze hare in ze soup than ze soup in ze hair, no." He then begins to shake the pepper into the pot, as most of it gets on Plucky, who wants to know what's the "big idea." He tells them that he is preparing dinner for the Queen, as she is having some friends over, and Hamton politely wonders who that could be. The spoon informs them that they are those friends and quickly slams the top of the pot over them. He snaps his fingers and two looney waiters unroll themselves out of a giant pig's tongue from within its mouth. The spoon quips, "Dumb waiters" (play on the word, "dumbwaiter"), as he orders them to take the "soup" to the Queen. Pac-Man begins to worry. Buster remains optimistic, assuring Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Plucky and Hamton not to worry, stating, "I'm sure that the Queen is a kind, gentle, understanding...," but then gets interrupted by the Queens' demanding and angered voice, who yells, "Where's my dinner?" A startled Buster then finishes his statement by softly saying, "Barbaric monster." The waiters take the pot and drop it off in front of the Queen's throne inside of her palace, as she sits in silhouette with only her glaring eyes visible. The waiters remove the top, revealing a frightened Pac-Man, Plucky and Hamton and a curious Buster and Ms. Pac-Man. The Queen snarls, "Feed me!," as Plucky and Hamton cling tightly to each other and Pac-Man yelps for help, scared for their lives, but Buster just calmly lies back against the pot and snacks on a carrot and Ms. Pac-Man thinks about power pellets. Buster then scratches his chin, wondering who the Queen could be. The Queen yells out, "Buster!," as Buster responds, "Babs, is that you?," as the Queen pulls on a rope that lightens up the area and revealing herself to indeed be Babs. She is wearing a red and white crown that looks similar to a Jester's hat, a red and white fur coat and holding a rod with eyeballs. She is also surrounded by other Wackylanders, including Gogo (still in the tourist guide's outfit), the spoon chef, the private eye, the fax machine, the bucket of dirt and the pen pal (with red Looney Tunes opening title rings behind them). Gogo tells them that Buster is incorrect and that she is "Queen Babs, the first ruler of Wackyland," as he thanks them for playing the "game" and offers a parting gift (a giant comb). Babs tells him to zip it, as Gogo takes it literally, grabbing on a zipper that pops out of his mouth and zipping it up. She approaches Buster, Plucky and Hamton and informs Gogo and the Wackylanders that they are her pals and that she is very happy to see them. She assists Plucky out of the pot, who tells her that they thought she might be lost, or eaten alive by some slime-oozing creature (demonstrating by turning into a blob-like substance), torn limb from limb (demonstrating by ripping apart his shirt), but Buster interrupts him before he can carry on any further by clearing his throat and saying, "I think she gets the picture." Gogo responds, "Picture! Did somebody say 'Picture?,'" as he is holding a large anthropomorphic camera and slams it to the ground. He looks through the camera lens and has the Tiny Toons in focus for a group shot, but they are a little too far apart to get their full bodies in the picture, so Gogo pushes them closer together from each side, causing them to squeeze tightly against each other. He then squeezes them even tighter together by tying them up with rope. He takes off his hat and poses in front of them for the picture, seemingly telling them to say "cheese," but was actually speaking to the camera, who responds, "Cheese!" Gogo slams Plucky's and Hamton's heads against the ground, as their eyes flash like a camera would flash when taking a picture. A picture pops out of Plucky's mouth as well as one from Hamton's mouth, as Gogo yanks them out and looks at them, which both are of the camera (with a big smile of his face). Babs commands Gogo to stop acting silly, but he responds, "I'm not acting," jumps into the air, makes noises like a siren and dashes off. Buster asks Babs how she is doing and she hops back into her chair and tells him that she is doing great. He asks if she is sure and she responds (with several of the other Wackylanders by her side and the pen pal continuously shaking her hand), "Right as rain," as a raincloud suddenly appears directly above her and drenches her with heavy rain. He then asks if she is going to stay, which Babs responds that Wackyland is terrific (but then with an agitated look, pulls her arm back to release her hand from the pen pal's grip). Hamton sadly says that he is going to miss her, as she grabs him by the cheek and tells him that she will miss him as well. Buster coolly states that Acme Acres won't be the same without her (having his back to her and putting his hands into his fur on each side of his waist, which resemble pockets), as she informs them that they can visit her at any time. Plucky sarcastically responds, "Sure we will," but then quietly tells The Pacs, Buster and Hamton that they should get going, as he doesn't want to find out what Wackyland is like after dark. He begins pulling Hamton and Buster across the red carpet to exit the palace, as Buster and a saddened Hamton tell her "goodbye." Pac-Man feels sad about leaving Babs as Ms. Pac tries to comfort him. They proceed to leave out the palace, as Plucky believes that Babs has it good, but Pac-Man, Ms. Pac, Buster and Hamton seem doubtful of this. Plucky responds, "What are you guys talking about? She's Queen. She's royalty. She's...," but gets interrupted by The Pacs, Hamton and Buster, who simultaneously say, "Miserable." Plucky looks back at Babs, who appears exhausted as she is surrounded by laughing and playful Wackylanders (the pen pal is continuously shaking her hand again while the private eye is shaking the other, the camera is hopping up and down and repeating the word, "Cheese," several blue round dots float over to her and one says, "Come on, dots, and do the polka," as they begin "dancing" in the air, the fax machine approaches her and says, "The fax of the matter are irrelevant," as an elephant, the football and the two-headed fellow appear and the elephant asks, "Did somebody call for an elephant?"). Babs has had enough of the constant insanity and endless jokes, as she yells, "Stop! I can't take this anymore!" She calms down a bit and explains, "Look. You're all a lot of laughs, but you have to learn some self-control." This causes her to remember Elmer, The Great and Powerful Principal of Looniversity and her mother (each appearing in their own separate bubble cloud around her) all telling her that she needs to learn some self-control (her mother's bubble cloud is under Elmer's cloud, which is preventing her to be seen from the neck up). The Wackylanders are absolutely shocked at hearing this, as the fax machine prints out a fax for Babs regarding self-control. She takes the fax and reads it out loud, as it states, "Article 9 of the Peanut Code strictly forbids the use of self-control while in Wackyland." She is stunned to read this, as the pen pal angrily responds, "Off with her head." The Wackylanders surround and try to capture her, but she manages to escape their attempt (also losing the Queen attire and resorting back to her regular outfit) and tries to run away from them. They stay hot on her trail, chasing her through what appears to be underwater at the bottom of the ocean, but it turns out to actually be a picture reel that Gogo is turning, as they run out of it and into a room with 3 doors. Babs leads them into a hallway, but then quickly turns back the other way, trying to allude them. However, this doesn't work, as the Wackylanders are right behind her and ready to attack. She rushes over to the 3 doors and is confused on which one to choose, as the Wackylanders cheer for her and yell out different suggestions on which door to pick, or to "take the money." Gogo approaches her (parodying a game show host, wearing a brown jacket and holding a microphone) and asks, "So, what's it going to be? Door number one, door number two, or door number three?" She chooses door number three and opens it, as a businessman with a contract tells her to "sign right here." She screams in terror and slams the door on him, as she states, "My agent." She then opens door number one, but there is another door right behind it. She opens that door, but there is another door that she has to open, which reveals the final door behind it. The door happens to be incredibly small, as Babs lies down next to it and opens it, peeking inside and noticing nothing but darkness. She looks back and sees the angered Wackylanders quickly approaching her, as she responds, "Good thing I didn't have that carrot cake for dessert last night," and then narrowly escapes their clutches by squeezing though the door. Meanwhile, The Pacs, Buster, Plucky and Hamton are back outside of the scary-looking tree, as the tiny door appears near them and floats over to behind Plucky. Babs (with an odd voice and from within the door) says, "Knock, knock," as Plucky believes it was Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster or Hamton who said that and responds, "NNaahh, cut it out. You know I hate those kinds of jokes." Buster points to the door and tells him to look at it, then hurries over to it and opens it up. Babs pops out from the other side and lands on the ground, telling them that being Queen was awful and that she really missed them. She also says that she wants to go home, as the Wackylanders open up the tiny door from the other side and simultaneously respond, "Fat chance! Stop her!" Buster picks up Babs and informs them that it is time to get out of there, as they dash away from the Wackylanders, who are all snatching at her and fall from the door onto the ground. The Wackylanders recover quickly and go after them, as the Pacs and the four Tiny Toons have made their way to a sign that reads, "TO ACME ACRES," pointing to a nearby bridge that leads up to the apparent exit out of Wackyland. They approach the bridge, but it (and the sign) disappears before they can step onto it, leaving them at the edge of a cliff and nowhere to go. Hamton nervously says, "Oh, no! How are we going to get out of here?," as Gogo suddenly appears (inside a portable information booth) and responds, "The only way to get out of here is to leave the way you didn't come in." Buster asks, "Well, we used the bridge to come in, so to get out, we can't use the bridge?" Gogo remarks, "Hhhmmm...could be," as the Wackylanders are almost upon them and they have to do something quick. Buster (remembering Elmer's technique of walking on air that he had taught them earlier in school) says, "Well, it's worth a try," as he steps over the edge without looking down and doesn't fall. He tells the others to follow him, as Pac-Man, Ms. Pac, Plucky and Hamton go next. Babs thanks Gogo and appears to be approaching him to give him a hug, but the wacky dodo responds, "Aahh...don't mention it," then unzips the swirly purple and white background, waves to Babs, goes through it and zips it back up. She catches up to her friends, as Hamton reminds them, "Remember what Professor Fudd said. Whatever you do, don't look down." They walk through the air with their heads held high, as the hazy background changes back to the normal sky in Acme Acres, several feet above the bridge leading to Wackyland. The six of them fall onto the bridge, as they are relieved to be back home. Babs responds, "Boy, I've learned my lesson. From now on, self-control is my middle name." Some time later at Acme Loo, Elmer commends Babs on her newfound self-control, but as he turns his back, she can't resist taping a "Laugh at the Monkey" note to the back of him. She and the rest of her classmates snicker and laugh at the note posted on Elmer's back, as he wonders what is so funny. Babs shrugs and responds, "I just can't help myself." Category:Pac-Man/Steven Spielberg films Category:Pac-Man/Warner Bros. films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films